


Мы верим в тебя, Барри Аллен!

by hitama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: AU(?) где Барри Аллен - пациент психиатрической больницы, воображающий себя супергероем. Доктор Уэллс - его врач....или не все так просто?





	

Услышав стук в дверь, Харрисон Уэллс поправил очки и отодвинул папку с историей болезни.  
\- Войдите.  
Как он и ожидал, первой, стуча каблучками по ламинированному паркету его кабинета, вошла Кейтлин Сноу.  
\- Доктор Уэллс.  
\- Мисс Сноу, - он кивнул медсестре.  
Следом за ней, толкая инвалидное кресло, появился санитар. Предупрежденный заранее, Уэллс улыбнулся человеку в коляске.  
\- Доброе утро, Барри. Что случилось?  
Пальцы Барри Аллена впились в подлокотники, словно он собрался вскочить и бежать, затем тело в коляске обмякло. Барри сглотнул.  
\- Я не чувствую ног, доктор.  
Уэллс обменяться взглядом с Кейтлин.  
\- Гм, - сказал Уэллс, делая вид, что записывает. - Снова?  
\- Снова, - вздохнул Барри.  
Уэллс дорисовал витиеватую молнию и поднял глаза.  
\- Мне передали, вчера вы ударили одного из наших санитаров.  
Барри дернул плечами в смирительной рубашке.  
\- Он назвал меня симулянтом и попытался забрать кресло. Можно уже снять с меня эту штуку?  
\- Вы ударили его стулом.  
\- Пластиковым.  
\- Догнав на третьем этаже после получасовой погони, во время которой вы опрокинули ящик с лекарствами и... - Уэллс сделал вид, что читает, - ...спрыгнули с балкона второго этажа.  
Барри вжался в спинку, излучая враждебность.  
\- Можно снять с меня эту тряпку? У меня от нее тело чешется.  
Санитар за его спиной напрягся.  
Десять секунд доктор и пациент смотрели друг на друга. Затем Уэллс широко и непринужденно улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно. Пабло, помоги Барри, пожалуйста.  
Санитар двинул челюстью, словно пытаясь не выругаться. Кейтлин одними губами произнесла: "Вы уверены?"  
Когда Барри, теперь в красной мятой пижаме, снова сидел в кресле, доктор Уэллс махнул рукой:  
\- Можете оставить нас.  
Санитар вышел, бросив на прощание взгляд "это ваши похороны". Кейтлин замялась на пороге.  
\- Мисс Сноу?  
Она посмотрела на Барри и вышла.  
На несколько минут в кабинете воцарилась тишина.  
\- Вы тоже думаете, что я сумасшедший, - нарушил молчание Барри.  
\- Я не думаю, что вы сумасшедший, мистер Аллен, - сказал Уэллс, уверенно рисуя лежащую под молнией фигуру.  
\- Вы в меньшинстве. - Барри хмыкнул. - Все думают, что я свихнулся. Даже Джо... - его губы задрожали.  
\- Ваш приемный отец любит вас, - произнес Уэллс, рисуя вторую, возвышающуюся над первой, фигуру. - Он желает вам добра.  
\- Он засунул меня в психушку! - Барри вскочил и забегал по кабинету. - Он сказал, что Человека в Желтом не существует!  
\- М-мм... - Уэллс быстро накрыл папкой лист бумаги, на котором мускулистый человек со злым лицом пинал скорчившуюся фигурку под знаком молнии. - Вы сказали, что видели Человека в Желтом, прячущегося под вашей кроватью.  
\- Он там был! Я говорю правду!  
Доктор снял очки и посмотрел на раскрасневшегося, сжимающего кулаки юношу.  
\- Верю. Конфетку? - Уэллс подвинул к нему пластиковую вазочку.  
Барри сунул за щеку пурпурно-красный леденец.  
\- А может, они правы? - пробормотал он, сглатывая апельсиновую слюну. - Может, я никакой не герой и никогда им не был.  
Слезы проступили на его глазах, он часто заморгал и отвернулся.  
Он услышал скрип стула, шаги, теплая рука легла на его плечо.  
\- Я в тебя верю, Барри. Никогда не сомневайся в себе.  
Юноша обернулся.  
Глаза Уэллса за стеклами очков светились пониманием.  
\- Доктор Уэллс, - тихо сказал Барри. - Вы верите, что моя скорость вернется? Вы действительно верите в меня?  
\- Ты же смог встать, - Уэллс с улыбкой кивнул на опустевшее инвалидное кресло. - И пройти без помощи.  
\- Целых шесть шагов, - Барри улыбнулся. - Медаль дадите?  
\- Барри, - рука на плече сжалась. - Обещаю, однажды ты найдешь Человека в Желтом. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда тебе следует больше тренироваться.  
\- Да, доктор Уэллс.  
\- И перестать нападать на санитаров.  
\- Я больше не буду, обещаю.  
\- Отлично, - Уэллс легко похлопал его по плечу. - А сейчас я советую тебе вернуться в палату и записать все, что ты знаешь о Человеке в Желтом. Так сказать, проанализируй врага.  
\- Хм, с этим могут быть проблемы. У меня отобрали карандаш.  
\- Ах, да. После того, как ты пытался изобразить какой-то фокус из кинофильма. Я распоряжусь вернуть тебе блокнот и карандаши, если пообещаешь не пугать других пациентов.  
Барри радостно кивнул и протянул руку к конфетнице.  
\- Можно еще?  
Уэллс проводил его к выходу и открыл дверь. Подпиравший стену санитар покраснел, пряча сигарету.  
\- Пабло, проводи Барри в его палату.  
\- Доктор Уэллс.  
Барри увернулся от руки Пабло и повис на Уэллсе.  
\- Я вам так за все благодарен, доктор!  
\- Взаимно, - Уэллс глазами остановил бросившегося к ним санитара. - Взаимно, Барри. 

* * *

На обед была рисовая каша, которую Барри не любил. Оглядевшись, и убедившись в отсутствии санитаров поблизости, он толкнул тарелку к краю и попытался использовать скорость, чтобы поймать блюдо.  
Тарелка перевернулась в воздухе и смачно приземлилась на пол, маслянистая жижа медленно растеклась вокруг. Барри вздохнул и потянулся за компотом.  
\- Псс.  
Барри оглянулся, но, кроме сосредоточенно вслушивающегося в неслышимое окружающими Хартли за соседним столом, никого не заметил.  
Он поднес стакан ко рту.  
\- Барри, - шепот донесся из-под стола. - Не наклоняйся и сделай вид, что меня тут нет!  
Барри все равно наклонился.  
\- Циско? Что ты забыл под столом?  
\- Не так громко!  
\- Ты в курсе, что тебя видно?  
Циско вздохнул и вылез наружу.  
\- Мужик, я пытаюсь соблюдать конспирацию.  
\- Зачем? - компот пах яблоками и аскорбинкой.  
Циско приложил к губам палец и спихнул на пол ложку.   
\- Упс! - громко сказал Циско. - Я уронил ложку.  
Он выразительно наклонился и быстро посмотрел влево. Потом вправо.  
\- Гм, - сказал Барри.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не пил этот компот, - Циско сел напротив, бросив ложку на стол между ними.  
Барри посмотрел в опустевший наполовину стакан и поднял бровь.  
\- Они добавляют туда всякую ерунду.  
\- Да, сахар и яблоки.  
Циско хмыкнул.  
\- Ты правда в это веришь? - он внимательно посмотрел на Барри. - Ты говорил с ним. О, черт, Барри, он и тебя обратил?!  
Барри поерзал и с тоской посмотрел на болтающего с хорошенькой медсестрой Пабло. Линда. Она всегда была добра к нему.  
Циско перегнулся через стол и зашипел:  
\- Доктор Уэллс что-то скрывает.  
\- Послушай, Циско, было приятно поболтать и все такое, но я не сумасшедший.  
\- Разумеется. Ты такой же нормальный как и я. Поэтому он запер нас здесь и пытается промыть мозги, чтобы мы не узнали правду.  
\- Какую правду? - против воли заинтересованный, спросил Барри.  
Циско откинулся на спинку стула и сдвинул брови.  
\- Доктор Уэллс не тот, за кого он себя выдает.  
\- У тебя снова были видения? - уточнил Барри.  
\- Нет, - Циско пожевал нижнюю губу. - Уэллс заменил лекарства, и сказал, что мне будут делать уколы, если я продолжу выплевывать таблетки. С тех пор как отрезало. Но я на всякий случай не пью местный компот и выкинул конфету, которую он мне сунул.  
\- Конфету?  
\- В кабинете. - Брови Циско поползли вверх. - Ты ел?!  
\- Она была вкусной, - смутился Барри. - И я не могу поверить, что Уэллс замышляет недоброе. Мне он показался таким... понимающим.  
\- Тсс, к нам идут.  
Барри увидел направляющегося к их столу Пабло.  
\- Я лучше пойду, - шепнул Циско. - Связь будем поддерживать через решетку на балконе. И помни, никаких конфет!

* * *

Оставшись в одиночестве, Уэллс вернулся к столу. Из встроенного в один из ящиков мини-холодильника он достал бутылку шотландского виски 20-летней выдержки, низкий стакан с тяжелыми гранями и пакетик со льдом. С бутылкой в руках он замер, стоя спиной к двери, по губам скользнула улыбка.  
\- Мисс Сноу, если вам надоело прятаться, можете выйти и сказать все, что думаете.  
Из-за книжного шкафа рядом с дверью вышла Кейтлин Сноу.  
\- Вы снова пьете виски в одиночестве, - она скрестила на груди руки.  
Уэллс хмыкнул.  
\- Намек понял, - он достал второй стакан.  
Когда кубики льда ударили о дно, он протянул ей стакан и посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Ну же, мисс Сноу, я знаю, вам не терпится высказаться.  
\- Вы поощряете иллюзии Барри. Я не понимаю. Вы никогда раньше так не общались с пациентом.  
Уэллс сделал медленный глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- Барри - необычный пациент, мисс Сноу.  
\- Я знаю, что его случай не обычный...  
\- Вы меня не поняли, - Уэллс медленно снял очки и посмотрел на Кейтлин. - Барри... - голубые глаза скользнули вдаль, мимо Кейтлин, мимо окружающего их мира. - Просто оставьте все как есть. Я знаю, что я делаю.  
\- Только не говорите, что вы ему верите, - Кейтлин сделала осторожный глоток и поперхнулась. - Против его отца были неоспоримые доказательства. Бедный мальчик.  
Уэллс прошел к окну и дернул ручку на себя. В кабинет ворвались звуки просыпающегося города. Без привычных очков, в профиль и со стаканом виски в руках, он показался ей незнакомцем, загадочным и пугающим.  
Терпкая горечь виски обожгла язык. Кейтлин сглотнула и, не глядя, поставила стакан на папку с именем Барри Аллена на столе.  
Стеклянное дно ширкнуло по искусственной коже, набитая под завязку папка дрогнула как потревоженный бегемот, задевая стоящую на краю бутылку.  
Точно в замедленной съемке, Кейтлин видела, как разлетается исписанная мелким почерком бумага, ручки с карандашами, разноцветные леденцы, а следом - бутылка виски ценой в две ее зарплаты.  
Она ожидала звук бьющегося стекла, брызги осколков повсюду.  
Вместо этого -  
Ее волосы разметал порыв ветра, она моргнула и уставилась на Уэллса у своих ног, сжимающегося бутылку виски в миллиметре от пола.  
\- Ух ты, - сказала она, потому что не знала, что еще сказать. - Вы двигались так быстро, что я не заметила, как вы двигаетесь.  
Он медленно встал, держа между ними бутылку как щит. Улыбнулся.  
Укол внезапного, иррационального страха, ударил ее.  
\- Вы раскрыли мою тайну, мисс Сноу, - чужим, низким голосом промурлыкал Уэллс. - Я - самый быстрый психиатр в этой больнице.


End file.
